


Trust Exercises

by nirroca



Series: Lavender [16]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftercare, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, sexually confident Cassandra Pentaghast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirroca/pseuds/nirroca
Summary: She couldn’t deny that she loved making love to the woman in her arms. But there was something truly special about the amount of control she gave her in situations like this. And Cassandra was humbled by the sheer amount of trust it took for Ellana to let go and let herself be vulnerable in such a way.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast, Female Lavellan/Cassandra Pentaghast
Series: Lavender [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/607711
Comments: 11
Kudos: 118





	Trust Exercises

**Author's Note:**

> A headcanon about Ellana liking her hair being pulled that got away from me in more ways than one. There is absolutely no plot to be found here. 
> 
> I'm still trying to get the hang of writing smut - and become more comfortable writing it in the process so I hope y'all enjoy my latest offering.

The first time it’s a mistake. A heat of the moment thing that ends better than expected. 

Ellana’s head between her trembling thighs and her close, so close to the edge she doesn’t think. Just acts. Doesn’t think when the hands that had been clutching the sheets move to the crown between her legs, and pull on the sliver strands keeping her in place. Only thinks of the moan that finally sets her body alight, the mouth that she shamelessly grinds against. Pulls towards her with fist fulls of hair as Ellana’s mouth continues to fuck her, not stopping until she is spent and boneless, ‘a vision against green velvet’. 

The second time is more intentional. Long days that left them tired, but the promise of time alone buoying the spirit. They barely make it through the door to their room before their kisses turn from teasing to something that will barely see them to the top of the stairs. And in the end, they’re barely halfway before Cassandra has her hand down Ellana’s pants, embracing her from behind and holding her steady against her chest as she pins her against the wall. She feels how she reacts when she roughly pulls her hair to better access her neck. How she works herself against her hand. Marvels at the way she clutches what parts of her she can reach, and the sharpness of her cry as it echoes off of the ancient stone. She never looks at those steps the same way again. 

The third time she knows. With the long twists of Ellana’s braid threaded through her fingers, she knows just how hard to pull, and for how long. Knows that a sharp tug on her hair met with the slap of her hips against the roundness of her arse as she fucks her on her knees makes her keen. She can tell how close she is with each shuddering breath she gasps, how her moans become little more than whimpers. She never knew why she got so quiet when she came, but she resolves to break that control one day. Not today though. Today she is content to pull her roughly against her chest, not faltering in her pace as she thrusts deep inside her. She catches glimpses of them in the mirror above the fireplace, and Ellana is a vision on her knees with her head thrown back against her shoulder and Cassandra’s hand between her legs. 

Her attention shifts when she feels Ellana’s hand join hers between her legs and the twitching of her belly tells her that she’s finally close. She shifts, moving to hold her tight against her so when she finally breaks she can’t pull away from the cock that is buried between her legs, that will give her something to cling to and make her orgasm feel all the more intense.

She gasps silently one last time, and Cassandra knows she is close, uses the hair tangled in her fist and pulls her head roughly to one side. Her lips find the sensitive pulse point of her neck and draw the flesh between her teeth, biting her softly before suckling hard enough to leave a mark. It’s enough to send her crashing over the edge, and Cassandra holds her tightly against her chest as she arches against her, not relenting in the pace of her thrusts. Her body is taught, but she knows that there is more that she can take from it, that she still has more that she can push before Ellana finally snaps. She would never ask for it directly - Cassandra suspects that she didn’t really know how - but pushing her to the edge, letting go of all control and just letting Cassandra use her body was a release for her in more ways than one.

“Look at you,” Cassandra murmurs in her ear, looking at the pair of them in the mirror across the room. Ellana opens her eyes when Cassandra pulls on her hair again, and she gasps as she watches the two of them reflected back at her.

“Please,” is all she manages to whimper when Cassandra stops moving.

“Please what?” Cassandra asks, her tongue tracing the sensitive shell of her ear before sucking on the soft flesh of her earlobe.

“_Please_,” Ellana gasps again, watching as her body moves when Cassandra rocks her hips against her arse. The way that the head of her cock slips through her swollen lips - peeking through the course hair between her legs - grazing the bundle of nerves softly before retreating when Cassandra repositions herself. 

Cassandra knows that Ellana hates to be teased when she’s this worked up and has walked away from such positions before. But Ellana also knows that she won’t continue until she’s sure that this is what she wants, and says it out loud so that there’s no doubt in Cassandra’s mind. 

Cassandra doesn’t react when she feels the sticky skin of her lover shift between her thighs, her cock slipping easily in the oil they used to make Ellana slick when she pushes back against her where she fits snuggly against her hips.

It’s a relief when she feels Ellana twist in her embrace, her breath hot against her cheek when she finally utters those words that she’s waited to hear before allowing herself to continue.

“_Fuck me_,” Ellana hisses, hardly finishing saying the words before Cassandra thrusts roughly into her again, pulls on the long length of braid held tightly in her fist before letting it go, reaching up to grab her jaw, forcing her to keep her head up and eyes on the mirror in front of them.

“Keep watching and don’t look away,” Cassandra instructs her, her other hand falling to her hip as she pulls her against her, fingers digging into the flesh hard enough to leave marks.

When she’s sure that Ellana will heed her words she lets go of her jaw and repositions herself behind her, spreading her legs wider and leaning her back against her so that she can hit the sensitive spot between her legs that makes Ellana’s knees shake. She knows that this would be easier if she pinned Ellana against the mattress. Or pushed her up against one of the walls, or over her desk like they had one memorable time before, but there was something about making Ellana watch herself be fucked that was satisfying for her.

“Let go,” Cassandra hisses in her ear, the hand on her hip finding a home between Ellana’s legs. She was slick and warm, and her fingers slide easily over her clit. But something was holding her back. 

“Do you like watching me touch you?” Cassandra asks, her voice low and rumbling against her neck.

“Yes,” Ellana says breathlessly pushing back against the hips that are thrusting deeply into her almost throwing Cassandra off balance. 

“Where do you want to be touched?” Cassandra asks, rolling her clit between her fingers before pinching it between the length her of her index and middle finger pulling it up and down quickly as she watches Ellana’s stomach twitch - the way her chest heaves as her breath catches in her throat. Savours the sound of their skin meeting with each of her thrusts, the whimpers that pass through Ellana's lips when she seats herself to the hilt and rocks her hips, pushing herself in that little bit further before retreating and finding home again. 

“Here,” Ellana gasps, roughly grabbing her chest and pulling on her nipple as Cassandra’s hand works between her legs.

Cassandra watches as her hand replaces Ellana's, twisting and flicking the sensitive nipple before she kneads Ellana’s breasts roughly with one hand, playing with her nipples again - keeping a pattern Ellana can’t predict. Their eyes meet in their reflection as they both watch each other in the mirror. She couldn’t deny that she loved making love to the woman in her arms. But there was something truly special about the amount of control she gave her in situations like this. And Cassandra was humbled by the sheer amount of trust it took for Ellana to let go and let herself be vulnerable in such a way. 

Ellana is slick with both their sweat against her chest, and she can feel that she’s close to her limit again if the tremble in her legs each time her cock fills her to the hilt is anything to go by. Cassandra shifts, presses her hand firmly on the soft flesh above her sex and pulls her close against her with her other arm, her forearm rubbing against her sensitive nipple as she grabs her shoulder tightly.

“Let go, I've got you,” Cassandra whispers again, unrelenting in her pace as she fucks her roughly. She can faintly feel the movement of the cock against the palm that is putting pressure on Ellana’s belly so she presses harder, adjusts the angle of her hips so she knows that she is hitting the sensitive spot at the front of her sex with each stroke.

She feels Ellana tense against her with each stroke, and her breath is coming in shaky gasps so she knows she’s close. 

She bucks against her when she finally snaps, manages a strangled cry when Cassandra’s fingers rake across the soft flesh of her belly, blunt fingernails catching and pulling in the curls of hair before slapping her clit sharply. 

Cassandra holds her tightly as she shakes against her, moans when her fingers rub roughly at her over-sensitised clit, milking all the pleasure from her body as she can.

She tuts a warning when she sees Ellana’s eyes flutter shut, biting the tender flesh of her shoulder as she meets her eyes in the mirror before her gaze drifts to watch the hand between her legs. Cassandra smirks when she watches Ellana bite her lip as she watches, one of her hands reaching behind her and pulling on Cassandra’s hair as best she can. 

Just when she thinks it’s over Ellana surprises her. She had finally managed to snap whatever grip on her control she always had if the way she keens loudly is anything to go by. But there’s no doubt about it when she feels the rush of warm fluid hit her thighs. Once. Twice. Three times. Trickling down and leaving a damp patch on the rumpled bedclothes between her knees when she pulls out after one last rough thrust into Ellana that has her leaning limply against her chest, Cassandra’s tight grip on her the only thing holding her upright.

Cassandra pulls her up the bed so she is resting against the pillows, only leaving her side to take off her cock and grab some warm water to help her clean herself up with. Ellana is still against the pillows when she returns, breathing deeply as she savours her high, only cracking open an eye when she feels the mattress dip when Cassandra sits beside her. 

“You need to use the bathroom before I help you clean up,” Cassandra says softly, stroking her cheek with the back of her fingers as she watches her, the roughness from minutes before replaced with the tender affection she feels for the woman she loves, naked and satisfied before her. 

Ellana doesn’t protest, and Cassandra takes a moment to tend to herself whilst she waits, washing the sweat from their lovemaking from her chest and stomach. She’s just finished wiping her face and neck when Ellana re-appears and Cassandra chuckles at the red marks that litter her body.

“I really need to be more careful with you,” Cassandra sighs as she takes in the bruises on her hip bones, and the scratches on her belly. Both of which look harmless when compared to the angry red marks that line Ellana’s shoulders from where she has gotten carried away during their lovemaking.

“I would tell you to stop if I didn’t like it,” Ellana reassures her as she lays on the bed beside her, waiting patiently for Cassandra to tend to her - take stock of the marks that she’s left on her body and reassure herself that she hasn’t hurt her lover in the heat of the moment. And she suspects that Ellana also savoured the tenderness of her touch after she was rough with her.

Cassandra hums thoughtfully as she rinses the cloth in the warm water before wringing it out.

Nothing is said between them as Cassandra cleans her. She lingers on the places her fingers have left marks, soothes them with a kiss before moving on in her ministrations. She feels Ellana relax the longer she works on her and by the time she’s done she is half asleep propped up on the pillows. Or so she thinks she is. 

“Do you think it’s too late to send for a bath?” Cassandra wonders aloud. 

“It can wait until morning,” Ellana hums. “Besides, you’re going to need to clean up too,” 

For someone that was apparently half-asleep moments before she moves quickly, and shifts their positions so that she is resting between the v of Cassandra’s thighs, her mouth blazing an open-mouthed trail along her jaw before kissing her hungrily.

“Ellana you don’t - “ Her words are silenced with an insistent nip of teeth against her lower lip, soothed by the swipe of her tongue and warm lips swallowing any further protest that she might have thought about making. 

“I know. But I want to,”

Cassandra doesn’t see the point in complaining. After all that had happened recently, they both savour a night of hedonistic indulgence, hearts buoyed by the thought that one day soon nights like these won’t be a luxury.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
